Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/Snuggford Prison
This is the sixth chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. During the high school reunion, Angela is having fun at the party, but one day, Angela and Janet fought for the crown, and the high school is destroyed! It's tragic, Angela! Level 51 - Down the Drain Gotta work hard when Marge is looking. Don't let Angela stand still for too long! *Now to the present day (2017), Angela's in prison, while Emily is looking at her. *Emily: I'm going to see if the bail clerk is back on duty. *Emily leaves Angela's cell. Angela cries. *Janet: Please, you can't leave me here! You don't understand! *Prison guard: Sorry, all the city AND county jails are full. *Angela: Can't you give us the weekend off for good behavior We PROMISE we'll come back. *Prison guard: Sorry, buy there's no judge duty on weekends. *Prison guard: You'll have a bail hearing after the holiday. *Marge appears. *Prison guard: In the meantime, I leave you under the special protection of Large Marge here. *Prison guard: She'll show you the ropes. *The guard goes to the storage. *Angela: Er… HI THERE, Marge! *Angela: Can you tell us where the spa is? We've has a rough day and could really use some shiatsu. *Marge: Listen up, marshmallows! Fresh fish do the grunt work around here! *Marge shouts: NOW MOVE! *Janet leaves aside. Angela goes to work. During the level *Gotta keep moving when Marge looks at Angela. Angela doesn't stand still for too long! After the level *In the cell room, Angela is in the cell. *Angela: I CANNOT believe I'm in prison. *Angela: If Victoria finds out I'm on here I'm a dead woman... *Victoria appears to see Angela. *Victoria: Hello, Angela. *Angela looks at Victoria. *Victoria: Guess I need to cancel the Queen for a Day showcase? *Angela: Look, Victoria, I know this looks bad, but- *Victoria: 'LOOKS BAD'?! My head designer is in PRISON, Angela! *Angela: Er… Have I ever let you down before? *Victoria looks away. *Victoria: Kitty, Virginia and Jenny want you to know they're doing everything they can to bail you out. *Victoria: Goodbye, Angela. *Angela: I swear to you, Victoria - we're going to put on the best fashion show EVER. *Victoria: Sure we will, Angela... *Victoria leaves the cell hall. *Angela: HOW we will, thought, I don't have alcue… Level 52 - My Precious *Angela and Janet appear. *Marge: You're late! That's two prixs bars you owe me, each. *Angela: What's going on? *"Ol' lard head, the warden, is vising out wing soon." *"He'll bust you down for even the slightest infraction." *Janet: He can't be all that bad, right? I mean, I'm sure he means well. *"He'll find SOMETHING wrong with our block. He always does." *"Solitary confinement, here we come!" *Angela: Perhaps I could have a talk with him? I'm known for being a bit of a people person. *Marge: Are you saying I'm not?! *Marge: Anyhow, you're wasting your time. Around here, if you have a prison uniform on, you're invisible to him. *Marge: He cares about one thing and one thing only - his precious prison. *Janet, Marge and the prisoners leave aside. Angela goes back to work. During the level *Angela does the laundry! After the level *Janet appears. *Janet: I have to get out of here! *Janet: My daughter is furious with me - and as soon as my father finds out I'm here, he'll- *Marge appears. *Marge: Please, you've only been in prison for a day and a half. *Marge: You'll be out as soon as that bail judge gets back from his fishing weekend. *Janet: You don't understand. He- *Marge: How bad can your life be REALLY? *Marge: When you first came in here, I thought we were gettin' visited by some movie stars! *Marge: All those fancy clothes you two have on. *Marge: Like a couple of high society types - REAL ladies, know what I mean? *Marge: It's been forever since I felt like that. Level 53 - Parenting Skills The warden is coming by today. Make sure the place is clean! *Mr. Morgan: Now, you may THINK you're all here for different reasons, but let me tell you... *Mr. Morgan: There is ultimately but ONE common denominator that brought you here. *Marge: Your sparkling personality? *Mr. Morgan: Did you have something to share with the group, Margery? *Marge: Naw, sir. *Mr. Morgan: I was going to say, 'poor parenting!' *Mr. Morgan: But I suppose Margery here has made my point for me. *Prison guard appears. *Prison guard: Psst! Sir - can I have a work with you for a moment? *Mr. Morgan: My daughter is here? Send her in! *Prison guard: But... *Mr. Morgan: But nothing, officer! It's a perfect opportunity to show these poor wretches what they can aspire to become! *Mr. Morgan: Bring in my daughter! *Angela and Janet appear. *Janet: Er… Hi, daddy! *Mr. Morgan: Pu-pu-pumpkin?! *Mr. Morgan falls down! *Prison guard: What are you all looking at! *Prison guard: That's it! You're all on cleaning duty! I want these floors so spotless the Queen of England would eat off of then! *Some time later... During the level *Angela cleans up the place! After the level *In the cell hall... *Prison guard: Are you feeling any better, sir? *Mr. Morgan: How could she do this to me? *Mr. Morgan: I gave her everything she could ever wish for. *Mr. Morgan: A good house... A car when she was sixteen... The most expensive dresses... *Mr. Morgan: I gave her all the structure and discipline she needed to become a proper adult. *Mr. Morgan: And yet, after all these years, she still seems to thwart me at every turn. *Prison guard: Have you ever tried listening- *Mr. Morgan: Let's go back! *Mr. Morgan: If my daughter thinks she can behave like a teenager, I think she needs to be addressed like one! *Mr. Morgan and the guard leave the cell hall. Level 54 - It's the Clothes You Wear Show the other prisoners how efficient you can be by walking less than 1,500 meters! *Janet: Dad, please - we were ACCIDENTALLY arrested over a minor misunderstanding. *Janet: The only reason we're here is because the jail is full and we can't post bail until after- *Mr. Morgan: IS there NO end to the embarrassment you seek to inflict upon me? *Mr. Morgan: Wasn't it enough that you destroyed ONE career? Now you must seek to undermine this one as well? *Mr. Morgan: What have I done to inspire such disrespect, such vitriol from my own daughter? *Angela: Mr. Morgan... *Angela: The misunderstanding? It was my fault, not Janet's. *Mr. Morgan leaves aside *Janet: Thank you. *Angela: Oh, don't thank me - that whole 'My dad fixes it so we could use the school' routine was bunk, wasn't it? *Janet: Er… He he. *Janet: Did I ever tell you that orange is your color? *Janet leaves aside while Angela goes to work. During the level *Angela walks less than 1,500 meters! After the level *Angela is in the cell. Emily looks at Angela. *Angela: So. *Angela: What did you tell Paige? *Emily: Er… I told her you couldn't visit this weekend because you were at space camp. *Emily: Sorry - she put me on the spot and it's the best I could think of. *The Napoli sisters laugh. *Emily: I'm warning you now - you need to hit the library. She's going to pepper you with questions. *Angela: Well, at least I LOOK like an astronaut. *Emily: Honestly, I'd find it nice not having to decide what outfit to wear every day. *Angela: Well... We can switch if you want to... Level 55 - From Princess to Queen Show off your skills to the other prisoners - deliver three full orders in a row! *Inside Angela's cell... *Emily: Honestly, Angela - you look better in that orange jumpsuit than most people do wearing a custom-made dress. *Angela: Please! *Emily: To tell the truth, I've always been a little jealous. *Angela: YOU, jealous of ME? *Enily: When the guards escorted me in here, they couldn't remember your cell number. *Emily: So they stopped and asked some woman named Large Marge where you were. *Emily: She didn't know your mane, so they described you to her. *Emily: Marge said, 'Oh, you mean the gal that came in here lookin' like the Princess of Monaco!' *The Napoli sisters laugh again. During the level *Angela serves three full orders in a row, 5 times! After the level *Janet and Marge appear. *Angela: You said something the other day, Marge, that was very astute. *Marge: You makin' fun a' me?! *Angela: No, no - 'astute'! Meaning, uh... Shrewd, smart, savvy! *Marge: I did? *Angela: You said, it has been 'forever since you felt like a lady.' *Angela: Well, I think I know why... *Angela: ...and I have the perfect solution for it. *The guard comes out. *Prison guard: Janet Morgan! Let's go. *Janet: Wh-why?! *Marge: You don't ask the screws questions, princess - you just do what they say. *Janet follows the prison guard. Level 56 - Family Matters Angela found the inspiration to work on some new material! Find the tools she needs to get started! *Mr. Morgan: I am so very happy to see you again, Chloe. *Mr. Morgan: Though I wish it were under better circumstances. *Chloe: It turns out Matt Miller is my real father. *Mr. Morgan: Yes... I'm sorry for keeping this from you. *Mr. Morgan: But, it was really something your mother needed to tell you herself. *Mr. Morgan: Sigh... I don't know where your mother went wrong, Chloe. *Mr. Morgan: I did everything I could to provide the discipline necessary for her to function as a responsible adult. *Mr. Morgan: In any case, rest assured, I'll have her out of here before anyone realized what's happened. *Mr. Morgan: One career-ending scandal is enough for a lifetime, thank you. *Chloe and Mr. Morgan leave aside while Angela and Janet go back to work. During the level *Angela finds her tools! After the level *Angela and Janet leave aside. Mr. Morgan and Chloe appear. *Chloe: Grand-pere… May I ask you a favor? *Mr. Morgan: Anything, my sweet. You name it. *Chloe: I know this puts you in a tight spot, but could you keep my mother in prison a bit longer? *Chloe: I don't think she has learned her lesson just yet, Grand-pere. *Chloe: My mother is always putting herself first. *Chloe: Her lying about having your permission to use the school put a lot of people in danger. *Chloe: What she REALLY needs is time to think about what se did. She needs some discipline! *Mr. Morgan: Discipline, huh... Level 57 - The Discipline Initiative Draft up ideas to help the inmates feel like ladies again! *Angela is in the cell, while Victoria sees her. *Angela: Call those photographers first, they get booked fast. *Angela: If Go-To Magazine doesn't bite, tell them that Shade is already on board. *Victoria: Is that true? *Angela: It will be. *Janet enters the cell hall. *Janet: Angela! Angela! *Janet: I heard from one of the guards that my father has been pulling some strings to get us out! *Angela: Out? No, no - no can do. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something, here? *Janet: 'No can do'! Newsflash, Angela - we're in prison! *Angela: That's exactly why these women need our help. During the level *Angela draws designs in her notebook! After the level *Angela and Janet are in the cell. *Janet: Last chance, Angela. My father will be here any minute. *Chloe and Mr. Morgan enter the cell hall. *Janet: CHLOE! *Mr. Morgan: Janet, I've come to a decision. *Janet: Yes, yes - I'm all packed and ready to get out of this h- *Mr. Morgan: I've decided to let you stay in prison. *Janet shouted: WHAT?! *Mr. Morgan: I - that is 'we' think you need more time to reflect upon the circumstances that brought you here. *Janet: What do you mean, 'we'? *Angela: Warden Morgan, I have here a proposal for a new prisoner education program that I think you'll find VERY interesting. *Angela: Similar programs have been proven to increase prisoner self-esteem, confidence and most importantly, DISCIPLINE. *Mr. Morgan: Very good, Angela. I always encourage my wards to take the initiative. I'll have a look right away. *Mr. Morgan: You could learn a thing or two from her, Janet. Level 58 - Forever Might Not Be Long Enough Build up the catwalk for the fabulous prison fashion show! *Matt enters the cell hall. *Angela and Janet: Matt! *Mr. Morgan: Er… Angela, why don't we talk about your proposal in my office? *Angela: Yeah, okay... Sure. *Angela comes out of a cell by Mr. Morgan. *Chloe: How could you, mom? How could you? *Angela and Mr. Morgan leave to the office. *Chloe: My whole LIFE I've been asking about my father... *Chloe: Then I find out by accident that everything you said about him is a LIE! *Janet: I'm SO, SO sorry sweetheart - I never meant for you to- *Matt: Chloe, maybe this isn't the best- *Chloe: I hope Grand-pere keeps you here forever! *Chloe leaves the cell hall. *Janet: Please, Matt - talk to her for me! During the level *Angela builds up the catwalk! After the level *Angela: Let's go, ladies! Show time is eighteen hundred hours. *"Yeah, yeah." *Marge is angry! Marge scares the prisoners outta here! *Angela: Hey, Janet... *Angela: Look, I know that things are really bleak for you right now... *Angela: ...and I don't have much to offer in the way of advice, I guess. *Angela: But maybe... Maybe if we just focus on this for now, instead of our own problems... *Angela: Maybe things will become a bit clearer. *Janet leaves aside. Level 59 - With Flying Colors The best fashion show the prison has ever seen! Make sure you take as many pictures as possible! *The gang's are all here! *Angela: Welcome everyone, to the first annual Snuggford Medium Security Queen for a Day Fashion Show. *The fans applause! *Angela: We prisoners come here to pay our debt to society, and hopefully, becoming a contributing member of it upon release. *Angela: Part of that transition is learning to move forward without shame. *Angela: To reclaim our individuality and celebrate what makes us special, unique. *Angela: So without further ado, I'd like to introduce to you our latest collection... *Angela: ...worn by some folks who put the 'model' in 'model prisoner'! *The models enter the catwalk! The fans applause! *Janet: Everyone, everyone - one minute please. *Janet: The last few days have been incredibly hard for me. In fact, I think I've hit rock bottom. *Janet: But there was one person who made it responsible for me to get through it - the same person who's responsible for this fashion show. *Janet: I'd like to thank Angela - she's the REAL queen for a day. *Now the fans applause. *Janet: Okay, break time's over! Let's see the rest of those designs! *Everyone leave except Mr. Morgan, Chloe and Mrs. Stanhope. Both Angela and Chloe get to work for the last day in prison. During the level *Chloe takes lots of pictures of the prisoners! After the level *Angela and Janet are now leaving legally from the prison to freedom. They're free! *Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Stanhope and Victoria appear. *Mr. Morgan: Do you have your headline yet, Mrs. Stanhope? *Mrs. Stanhope: 'Clothed With Hope - How an Innovative Prison Program Helps Give Second Chance Inmates a Running Start'. *Victoria: make sure folks know that part of the proceeds from each purchase will go to buying clothes for recently released inmates. *Victoria: That's Victoria's. V-I-C-T-O- *Mrs. Stanhope: I got it, I got it. *Mrs. Stanhope and Victoria leave the prison. *Mr. Morgan: You know, Chloe, I do believe you were right... *Mr. Morgan: ...a weekend in prison has done both your mother AND Angela a world of good. *Mr. Morgan: You were very clever to have seen that. *Mr. Morgan: Me, on the other hand... I admit I've been very thickheaded when it comes to my daughter. *Chloe: I am proud of you, grand-pere. *Mr. Morgan: Thank you, Chloe... *Mr. Morgan: ...but are you proud of your mother? Level 60 - Queen for a Day Please go to Victory for the rest of this dialogue.